This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Our goals in this collaboration are to investigate the role of alpha-synuclein and hydroxybutyrate dehydrogenase type 2 (BDH2) in the progression of Parkinson disease (PD) and assess putative therapeutic strategies. We intend to apply the tetracysteine (4Cys)-labeling system developed at NCMIR to track, at multiple resolution scales, the trafficking of proteins associated with PD. This work will draw upon the techniques being advanced at NCMIR, including improved 4Cys approaches, correlated live imaging-3D electron microscopic analysis, and high-resolution electron tomographic reconstruction.